soulforgeentertainmentfandomcom-20200213-history
Aelina Rowan
"Aw, you're no fun... I wanted to play! Hehe!" - Aelina Aelina Rowan is the main heroine, and a playable character in Ghost Shards. As a tavern bard, she loves to entertain others, and make those around her happy. Appearance and Personality Ghost Shards Aelina has the appearance of an innocent young lady. She has longish light blue hair tied in a over the shoulder ponytail, and violet eyes. Like all Frostfae her skin is a pale blue - almost white. She wears a light green blouse, with a brown corset worn over it, and a much darker green mini-skirt. On her feet are brown leather ankle boots. She wears 2 silver bracelets on her wrists, and a matching silver choker around her neck. A joyful girl, Aelina brightens the hearts of everyone around her with song and her happy-go-lucky disposition. However, people are often thrown off by her creepiness. Inflicted with vamprism has given her a high lust for blood. Aelina has been studying necromancy, trying to be as good as her father. She enjoys planting flowers and watching them bloom. Memoirs of Valena section is a stub Story Early Life Aelina longed to be like her father the necromancer, Midlyn Rowan. However, he shunned her - preferring her younger sister Reina over her. At the age of 5, she met her future best friend, Gylwen Faowind. Upon reaching the age of 16, she joined a traveling troupe, performing with them using her voice. For a short while she dated the leader, Aidan until he tried to tempt her into doing things she did not want to do. She left the group and headed back home, only to find her family gone. No one held any answers for her. Soon enough, Gylwen moved in with her. Unfortunately - not soon after - Gylwen was fatally wounded while hunting. As she lay dying, Aelina asked to see her alone and bit into her neck and Gylwen supposedly died. 3 days afterwards, Gylwen came back to life, now hidden within Aelina's home. Hiding this secret from the world, Aelina attempts to live life as normal. She gets a job weighing tables at the Snowblanket Lodge, and years later is eventually made an entertainer there for patrons. Things were going according to plan, until the King's Guardsmen found her secret out. Ghost Shards section is a stub Memoirs of Valena section is a stub Fighting Style "I can't wait! To spill your blood..." - Aelina in battle Aelina is considered to be balanced - as she is capable of casting offensive magic, using healing abilies, being a formidable fighter, taking some hits with her ability "Glamour", and buffing the party. Abilities Aelina has a good selection of melee moves and magic spells. She covers the following elements: Gale, Cold, Umbra, and Sound. She is capable of transforming into the 9 Divinities in battle, each possessing different abilities and attributes. Equipment The player has the option of equipping either Scythes or Staffs on Aelina. Scythes enhance her physical prowess, while Staffs enhance her magical side. Hairpins seem to boost her magical capabilities more than her defense, and Tunics only boost her defense - even if by a little amount. Mana Burst "Fear the reaper!" - Aelina while using Reaper Summon The whole screen goes dark, and the cloaked-figure of the Grim Reaper appears. Scythes appear behind all enemies and instantly KOs all enemies and deals massive damage to bosses. Creation and Development Aelina has gone through a lot of physical changes: She originally had blonde hair tied in two low pigtails and tanned skin. She was also pudgy, as her creator wanted a chubbier female lead instead of a typical thin girly character. Gallery Aelina Sideview.png|Aelina's menu portrait Aelina Spr.png|Aelina's sprite Aelina_Happy.png|Full body portrait of Aelina Screen_Cutscene1.png|Aelina singing a song about the falling snow in Evertear.